Ryan Agoncillo is now on noontime TV
Ryan Agoncillo is now to TV hosting via a new noontime show called "Lunch Break" which debuted premieres last June 4, 2011, airs Monday to Saturday at 11:30 a.m. on the Kapinoy Network IBC-13. "Lunch Break," the newest noontime offering on Philippine TV is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and veteran comedienne Joy Viado. Joining them as the show are Nicole Andersson, Smokey Manaloto, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan and Enrique Gil. "Lunch Break" is a daily live noontime variety show on Philippine TV produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. with some segments pre-taped and shown a live studio audience with the new rival noontime shows to compete with GMA's "Eat Bulaga!" and ABS-CBN's "Happy, Yipee, Yehey!." Directed by Danny Caparas. The segments are: "Knock Knock Kumusta," a wall clocks were given out to a lucky household member whose home was posted with a sticker as the final production number for the show; "Singing Teenadyer" (Monday to Friday), a 15-minute singing contest with prize will participated in by young students like the singing stars where the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for the monthly finals; "Sayaw Kabataan" which will display the dancing prowess of young contestants as the opening production number for the show. A special portion every Monday to Friday is "Modus Alumni," which will spoof a TV commercial parodies and advertisements with their special guest star. "PVS: Panalo Videoke Showdown" (every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday) they will sing a specific song and will be judged by 5 judges who give a score from the range of 15-30 points, the one with the highest points, wins P25,000 while the other contestant wins P3,000, both with consolation prizes. "Dance Dance Revolution" (every Tuesday and Friday) they help and display the dance moves for Konami video games Dance Dance Revolution for the arcade game plays stand on a dance platform stage choose more music to play to if they receive a passing score and has the Dance Dance Revolution machine. "Lets Do the Grocery" (every Monday to Friday) race against time and each other as they try to complete in 3 minutes the grocery list of the demanding Chabelita. This time pressure-driven portion of the show will definitely keep your heart rate up. "Olympic Quiz Mo!" (every Saturday) aims to instill in the youth the love for sports they give away to Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers get a chance to play the sports game limits the time to 2 minutes. The guesser must reply Oo (Yes), Hindi (No) and Pwede (Can Be) in the sports, three teams with two players each must guess the word they pick before or within the time limit each holding 15,000 pesos, 20,000 pesos and 25,000 pesos will head to the sports round and receive a limited-edition Lunch Break t-shirt, the win the Jackpot prize of 60,000 pesos, plus their winning prize. "Test Screan" (every Saturday), is a segment where live studio audience will serve as an on-camera acting workshop will compete against the clock and complete three levels to win up to ₱60,000 with their IBC Administrative Services and Personel Department for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike.